User blog:CrazyMori/Hakumen the White Void
|date = February 03rd, 2013 |health = 65 |attack = 90 |spells = 15 |difficulty = 45 |hp = 445 (+86) |mana = N/A |damage= 54 (+3.5) |range = 175 |armor = 16 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.650 (+2.36%) |healthregen = 7 (+0.9) |manaregen = N/A |speed = 345 }} Hakumen the White Void is a custom champion in League of Legends. Notes: Hakumen is a fictional champion concept, based off of the Blazblue character Hakumen. This page is a work in progress, and not the final version of the champion. Pictures to come at a later date. Abilities Hakumen gains Magatama over time. Many of Hakumen’s skills require Magatama to activate. Hakumen can hold a maximum of 8 Magatama at any one time. He gains 1 Magatama every 4 seconds. These are represented by a segmented bar above his head, much like mana or energy is shown. ---- Hakumen gains his Ultimate, Zanshin, at level 1. Zanshin is never manually leveled up. Instead, Hakumen’s other three skills all have 6 total levels instead of 5. |cooldown= }} Functionally, Magatama is extremely similar to the existing system of Energy, but it's unique enough to deserve its own new classification. Every basic attacks, Hakumen’s next basic attack deals true damage. Every time Hakumen hits an enemy with a skill, it counts towards this passive ability as if it were a basic attack. Hakumen dashes forward while ramming into any targets with his shoulder, doing physical damage and stopping at the first target hit. This dash can be executed a second time within 3 seconds after the first dash. The second dash slows the movement speed of the hit enemy by for 1.5 seconds as well as doing the same physical damage as the first dash. Both the first and the second dash cost 1 Magatama each. Neither dash can pass through terrain. |leveling = |cooldown= after first dash |cost= |costtype=magatama |range= }} Positioning, escaping, and initiating. This is your main mobility tool. You can cover a very solid piece of ground in two quick uses of the skill, but 25% of your energy is a rather large hit to your resources. The cooldown is low enough to spam it, but the damage remains low for most of the game, and does not scale with AD. The slow aspect is nice, but since it only procs on the second hit, it forces you to commit on the second use. Hakumen quickly kicks upwards in front of him which rips through the air, doing physical damage to all targets in a 375 range and 90 degree cone in front of him. All enemies hit by the attack are stunned for 0.5 seconds and have their armor reduced by 10% for 4 seconds. This costs 2 Magatama. |leveling = |cost= |costtype=magatama |cooldown= |range=375 }} A rather standard CC and debuff skill. Does solid damage, but it's avoidable and the stun only lasts for half a second. Primarily useful as an interrupt or as the opener to a combo. Its range is lower than most harass-style skills, but you can combo this skill with Crimson Lotus (Q-W-Q) to harass for half your bar if you feel it's safe enough to do so. This robs you of your escape temporarily, as well as 4 Magatama, but it's a fairly strong harass combo. You can also fake out the opponent with Q-R-W-Q, although it's much more risky if they don't go for the bait. Hakumen swings his sword downward on a single target enemy, doing physical damage. This skill can be executed a second time within 5 seconds after the first use of the skill. The second swing is still a target only skill, but hits horizontal instead of vertical, and hits any enemies in a 250 range and 90 degree cone in front of Hakumen with the same physical damage. Each swing costs 2 Magatama each. The first swing does 8% of the target’s current health as additional magic damage, and the second swing does 8% of the target’s missing health as additional magic damage. |leveling = |cost= |costtype=magatama |cooldown= after first swing |range=250 }} A great opener to a combo, and the second part of the skill makes for a solid execution. The range is quite small, and the first part is single target only, so generally you want to use this on enemies that you know you can evaporate quickly. It still has its uses against tanky champions due to the magic damage, but this is mostly a carry-killing tool. Hakumen guards against enemy attacks, suppressing himself and gaining 20% damage resistance for 1 second. During this duration, if Hakumen is damaged by any active enemy skill (not including basic attacks), he gains 1 Magatama immediately and creates a 300 radius circle at his location. The next enemy champion to enter the circle is snared for 2 seconds, and the circle is destroyed. This circle automatically disappears after 6 seconds. Hakumen can only have 1 circle on the Fields of Justice at any one time, and new circles will erase old ones. |cost= |costtype=magatama |cooldown= }} Make plays, tank harass when you have to, snare junglers when they come in for ganks. This skill has so much utility it's absurd. The passive threat of Zanshin will make enemies think twice before diving you under tower. The snare can also keep some melee champions out of autoattack range for a hit or two due to your fairly long melee range. When on cooldown, you lose a lot of your dueling and anti-dive potential, so be careful. Comments Hakumen has a decent amount of mobility with the Q, but no true blink. Still, he can roam fairly well even from level 3, assuming you're willing to burn some skills to push lane. He has a solid harass with Q-W-Q, and his E is a massive threat even with one one skill point invested in it. Consider going potions early on, then getting a Doran's Blade or two before a Giant's Belt. You'll have damage for kills and harass, but also enough survivability to tank heavy harass and bully lanes. Keep in mind, your Level 6 strength isn't particularly good when compared to champions that excel when they get their ultimate, so you may have to play safer or roam depending on your lane opponent. Theoretical Item Build (By Best Sakuya NA) Comments I build my assassins a little bit tanky so you can survive long enough to do your full burst. Consider going potions early on, then getting a Doran's Blade or two before a Giant's Belt. You'll have damage for kills and harass, but also enough survivability to tank heavy harass and bully lanes. Ideally, you won't have to base too often with Doran's Blad + The Bloodthirster + Giant's Belt, and can sustain and continue to roam and make a solid presence. Theoretical Item Build (By Best Youmu NA) Comments While Youmu doesn't like The Black Cleaver very much, they consider it to be a bit more important on Hakumen, since his position as an AD caster allows him to rack up stacks on it fairly quickly, and he benefits from continuing to attack after it has build up to max stacks, unlike some other AD casters. If you run Armor Penetration runes, rushing a Brutalizer won't help that much outside of cooldowns, so rushing it won't work that well, but it might be more useful if you are running a more Attack Damage centric rune page. Otherwise, they recommend rushing a BF Sword as soon as you can, but pick up a Giant's Belt if you can't afford that item yet. Category:Custom champions